Kamari's Story
by Gummical
Summary: Kamari is desperate to become a pokemon trainer, but can't afford it. When she finds an injured pokemon in the woods, will it signify the start of a new chapter in Kamari's life?
1. Left out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon characters except the ones I have made up in this story.**_**  
**_

_**AN**_: Thanks to the people who have reviewed. I've taken some of your suggestions into consideration and made some changes to chapters two and three.

For people who criticised the names I use in this story, I can assure you they all exist (and some are quite popular) except Rideich. Also, Alyssandra will be joining Kamari on her journey, so her personality is important to the story.

I hope everyone likes the changes, and please continue to review.

* * *

**Prologue**

**The World of Pokemon**

A quick description of the differences in this world compared to the Pokemon series. Not all pokemon hatch from eggs – some are born (eg like Eevees, Poochyenas etc). Also, pokemon are a little like pets in the real world. You have to get them vaccinated and if you catch or own a pokemon, you have to be registered as a pokemon trainer (which is expensive, so this is one of the reasons Kamari can't afford a pokemon). Every time you get a new pokemon, you go to a Pokemon Centre and get your registration updated, so it keeps a list of all your pokemon, and your details.

When you register, you are given 5000 points on your pokedex. This allows you to use the points in battle (kind of like a bet), so you can gain more points or lose points. You can also use the points to buy food at various cafes etc, get your pokemon healed at a Pokecentre, grab a room for a night at a Pokecentre, and buy pokemon products. If you run out of points, you go into the negative, where you owe the Pokemon corporation money – although most people don't have this problem, because you can purchase more points for cold hard cash anyway.

* * *

**Chapter One: Left out**

Kamari was a typical 14-year-old; she was prone to mood swings, pokemon crazy, and enjoyed doing not-a-hell-of-a-lot on weekends. Except, unlike everyone in her year level, she didn't own a pokemon. While this bothered Kamari, she had learnt to deal with the fact her family was in financial difficulty, and couldn't afford her registration fee or pokemon vaccinations. They never used to be. Kamari still remembered a time when she had all the toys she could ever dream of and a huge room of her own.

But all that changed just before Kamari's ninth birthday.

Kamari's father, Rideich, worked for the Silph Corporation in a cushy job as one of the executives. He had worked his way up in the company until his promotion to executive five years before. Kamari's older brother, Ellis, and older sister, Tamara, had each received their own pokemon from the local pokemon breeder in Saffron City when they turned 10, as did most children.

Her brother had chosen a Growlithe, a fire-type pokemon. Kamari thought his choice was excellent, as it matched his fiery temper. Ellis never really wanted to be a trainer, preferring instead to work in law enforcement with his Growlithe, Inferno, as his partner. He had left home to begin his training in the local academy when he was 12, and Kamari eight. He had travelled to the Hoenn region in the second year of his training, as the area was in great need of more law enforcement officers. His decision hadn't been hard – he was enticed with a rather large salary, much higher than it would be had he stayed in Kanto with Kamari and her mother.

Tamara on the other hand had chosen an Azurill, a playful water pokemon, which also reflected her bubbly personality. Tamara had worked hard to train up her Azurill, Bounce, until, she had told her family in a recent letter home, it had evolved into a Marill just weeks ago. Tamara had left home on her tenth birthday - when Kamari was five - to become a great pokemon trainer. She was currently training under the supervision of gym leader Misty, and her rigorous schedule meant she rarely had a chance to visit home.

So Ellis and Tamara had left home just before everything erupted. They had their pokemon, they had their careers mapped out, and they were off surviving on their own. As the youngest, Kamari was a little jealous. She had loved playing with her siblings' pokemon, but had relished in the fact that, in just over a year, she would have had her own – until that fateful afternoon on September 17, shortly before her ninth birthday.

Kamari had arrived home from school to find her mother and father arguing with two police officers. She hid in the garden, not wanting to find out what was happening, afraid it was something awful. She stayed there for what could have been minutes or hours, hearing the rise and fall of angry voices, until she heard the police car drive away.

Creeping into the house, Kamari found her mother sobbing in the kitchen.

Her father had been arrested for embezzling almost 300,000 from the Silph Corporation.

Kamari's world turned upside down in a matter of weeks. Her father was jailed for ten years, and Kamari and her mother had to move out of their lavish house into a tiny, two-bedroom apartment. The debt collectors had come and taken almost everything. The only things Kamari had left were her old bed, chest of drawers, clothing, and a few toys, including her stuffed Eevee doll, given to her by her Dad when she was born.

Her birthday was overlooked that year – no real surprise given everything that was happening. Her mother began working full-time as a waitress in a nearby restaurant, the first job she had held in years.

Kamari helped out every now and then by donating her casual earnings from baby-sitting to her mother to help furnish the little apartment. When Kamari's tenth birthday came around, she still had the faint hope that her mother would buy her a pokemon. But instead on her birthday, her mum gave her a cake she had baked herself. It wasn't a particularly magnificent looking cake. In fact, it was rather messy, with chocolate icing dripping down the sides, and "Happy Birthday Kami" spelled out in wonky smarties on top. But her mum had looked so hopeful when she presented Kamari with the cake that Kamari swallowed her disappointment, and said, "Wow Mum, that looks great!", and proceeded to eat the whole thing – which surprisingly tasted pretty good.

"I'm sorry Kami," said her mum had said sadly. "I know you wanted a pokemon for your birthday, but I just couldn't afford it. I'm still trying to pay off your father's debts."

Kamari had looked up at her mother with her hazel eyes.

"It's okay mum. Maybe next year." And she smiled at her mum, who gave her a grateful smile in return. Kamari had used that line every year now when her mother apologised for not being able to afford a pokemon for her. But Kamari was used to it now. Instead she filled her days with school (and didn't skip class too many times, since her mother's hard earned money was paying for her learning), and hanging out with friends.

* * *

Since her family had become poor, Kamari had changed schools, and many people at her new public school had looked down on her because of her father's preceding reputation. But she did have two good friends. One was Jamieson, who had been her friend since they were both little. Their parents were great friends, and Jamieson's dad also worked in Silph Co. Both Jamieson's parents had continued to support Kamari's mum during the whole embezzlement ordeal. 

But Jamieson had been gone for a while now. He'd been given a Poochyena for his tenth birthday, and, like Kamari was desperate to do, went off to become a pokemon trainer. Every few months he returned home, so Kamari still had a chance to see him. Plus he was actually good at writing letters, and his anecdotes about his travels continued to keep Kamari amused.

Her other best friend was Alyssandra, whose mother is Nurse Joy of The Saffron City Pokemon Centre.

Alyssandra said her mum was sick of having to look exactly like every other Nurse Joy, and be lumped with the same name – hence the reason she named Alyssandra the way she did. Alyssandra still had bright pink hair, but never wore it in the traditional Nurse Joy fashion. Nurse Joy also opened the first Pokemon Adoption Centre (PAC), where injured, maltreated or dumped pokemon were taken to be cared for and found a home. Kamari loved going to the adoption agency and helping Alyssandra with her chores on the weekend.

Alyssandra turned 14 before Kamari did – by about 3 months. She was the only other person who also didn't have a pokemon up until then – but since she lived around and cared for pokemon her whole life, it didn't really matter.

But for her fourteenth birthday, Nurse Joy gave her a baby Skitty from a litter that had been dumped on the Pokemon Centre's doorstep some weeks before. Again, Alyssandra confided in Kamari, her mum didn't want to give her a Chansey in the expectation she would follow in the family's footsteps.

With Alyssandra's new pokemon came a loneliness Kamari had felt so many times before. She so desperately wanted a pokemon, and had tried to suppress the feeling, knowing it was silly to dwell on something that was so obviously not going to happen. Alessandra had been the only other person Kamari knew her age without a pokemon, until now.

The afternoon Alyssandra told her about the new Skitty, Kamari had walked home through the woods alone, crying softly and drying her face every so often with strands of her long copper hair.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Well that's it for chapter one. Hope you are all enjoying it so far! Please, read on and review! I'd also like to hear what some readers' favourite pokemon are - who knows, I may include them in the story!  



	2. Strange Noises

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original Pokemon characters._**

_AN: This is the updated version of chapter two. The main things which were changed were details about what occurs in the woods. Thank you to Keleri for pointing this out - oh and I hadn't actually read any other fanficsabout pokemon before writing this - I picked an Eevee because my favourite pokemon is a Flareon. I realised after that it had been very overdone, but oh well. I'm sure there will be many more writers using Eevee's in their stories ;) . Please continue to read and review._

* * *

**2. Strange noises**

_Previously in Kamari's Story: The afternoon Alyssandra told her about the new Skitty, Kamari had walked home through the woods alone, crying softly and drying her face every so often with strands of her long copper hair._

* * *

Not wanting to upset her mother by arriving home with a tear-streaked face, Kamari sat under the giant oaks in the forest, still crying into her hands, trying desperately with big, gasping breaths to stop. After a long while, she stopped crying altogether, but the feelings of sadness and envy were still curled into a ball in her stomach. She leaned back against the oak tree she was sitting under, and closed her eyes, thoughts of a perfect pokemon for her running through her mind. There were just so many to choose from, if she could pick, which would it be? Definitely not a bug pokemon – too icky. Nor a rat or snake type pokemon. Perhaps a psychic pokemon…. her thoughts trailed off. She knew it was futile thinking about it – why torment herself even more trying to choose something she couldn't have?

It started to rain. Great, thought Kamari, the weather is at least reflecting my feelings. It would take a while for the rain to soak through the branches of the giant oak to where she was sitting, so Kamari was content to just stay where she was, wrapped in her misery, until she was absolutely forced to move.

She listened to the sound of thunder, and the rain pelting down. It was actually quite relaxing. She had always liked the sound of rain. Wait, what was that? That didn't sound like something from a storm. Kamari's mother often told her she had ears like a Hoothoot. Hmm. It sounded almost like a cry. Something small and pitiful. Kamari frowned. The only pokemon she knew about in this wood were the typical rattata, hoothoot, and bug pokemon, and this noise certainly didn't sound like one of those.

Putting up the hood of her jacket, Kamari trotted out into the damp wood, trying to locate the source of the sound. Whatever it had been, it sounded hurt. There it was again, to the left. Kamari altered her position, jogging along slowly. She slowed to a halt. If she hadn't been mistaken, the sound came from somewhere very close by.

She started as the bushes to her right rustled, and a tiny Eevee, only slightly bigger than her hand, jumped out and wandered up to her, crying piteously.

"Oh you poor little thing," Kamari cried, gathering up the cold, wet Eevee and wrapping him in her jacket. His back was covered in blood. "What could have happened to you?"

Kamari had her answer soon enough, when she came across a dead female Eevee, and three of her young just beyond the bushes near a hollowed out tree trunk. They were all covered with deep cuts, which looked to be from a larger wild pokemon, possibly an ursaring. Kamari looked around. Sure enough, small patches of what looked to be honey mixed with Ursaring footprints covered the ground around the tree trunk, before heading east. It looked the like mother Eevee had been trying to defend her young while the Ursaring had been trying to get to the honey in the tree trunk. Kamari sniffed, trying not to cry at the sad sight of the dead Eevee.

"Well, little one, you better come with me," she told the little bundle of fur in her hands. Kamari didn't think her mother wouldn't be thrilled with the house guest, but Kamari wasn't going to keep him – she would give him to Nurse Joy to heal tomorrow. It was much too far to go now, and the wounds on the little Eevee didn't look so bad. Nurse Joy will probably let him go back into the wild, since it was obvious he didn't belong to a trainer.

Kamari set off towards home, taking care not to jolt the injured Eevee she carried in her hands.

* * *

"Mum, look what I found in the woods," called Kamari when she was within earshot of her apartment. Kamari's mother came out of the apartment looking flustered.

"Kamari! Where have you been? I've been worried about you, you didn't tell me you were going to be late!" her mother scolded.

Kamari held out the tiny Eevee towards her mother.

"But look mum, he's hurt."

As soon as Kamari's mother saw the injured Eevee, her face softened. "Well, lets get him – and you! – inside out of this drizzle before you both get sick," she said.

Once inside, Kamari's mother took the Eevee from her, instructing Kamari to go upstairs this instant and change into warmer clothes. Kamari could hear her mother talking softly to the little Eevee while she changed out of her school uniform into jeans and a hooded jumper. She grinned. She never really knew her mother was good with pokemon.

Kamari practically ran downstairs to see how the Eevee was doing. She skidded into the kitchen to find her mother tying bandages around the Eevee's wounds.

"I washed out all the cuts first, Kamari, but they may require stitching. You'll have to take him to the Pokemon Centre tomorrow morning – it's too late to go now, especially since it's a fair distance and we don't have a car. Now, try to get him to suck some water from a damp cloth. We need to prevent him from getting an infection and that includes keeping his fluids up," Kamari's mother instructed her.

"No probs mum," said Kamari, lifting the Eevee from its place on the kitchen counter and carrying it to the lounge room to rest in her lap.

"Veeeee!" the Eevee cried out.

"Sorry, sorry, it's okay I won't hurt you," Kamari cooed to it, gently stroking its head.

"You'll be just fine."

* * *

Varuna watched her daughter with the Eevee. It was so sad that Kamari was the one who seemed to have suffered the most from her husband's stupidity. Varuna knew her daughter felt isolated from the other children at her school, and had been saving for months to try and afford the cost of adopting a pokemon for her – it would be so much more expensive trying to find a way for her to travel to Pallet Town to see Professor Oak. Unfortunately, Varuna sighed, she was still about 100 short of the adoption fee, plus she would be too broke after that to be able to afford the 250 trainer registration fee.

She went upstairs to tidy Kamari's room – god knows she wouldn't get around to doing it herself. It was a good thing, Varuna mused, that Kamari had made friends with Alyssandra and was able to spend so much time with other pokemon without actually having her own. She had certainly become a great deal more knowledgeable about them in the past few years.

Varuna sighed once more. One day she would be able to afford to help Kamari fulfill her dream. She wandered back downstairs to find Kamari asleep on the lounge, the little Eevee curled up in the crook of her arm and an empty bowl of water with a damp rag on the floor. Varuna smiled and covered them both with a blanket.

* * *

_AN: Hmmm can anyone pick which kind of pokemon Kamari will end up with? Haha! Hope you are enjoying so far, and please, continue to review:)_


	3. Training Pounce

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the original pokemon characters._**

_AN: Not many changes to this chapter - just a couple minor ones. I'd like some name suggestions for the male Eevee. Depending on what kind of response I get, I'll post the best ones, and let people vote from there :) . Fun fun fun! Please continue to review - another three reviewsand chapter four will arise from the depths of my imagination..._

**

* * *

****3. Training Pounce**

"Nurse Joy, I found this Eevee in the woods outside town." It was early morning, and Kamari had already walked to the Pokemon Centre, carrying the Eevee in her arms.

She placed him carefully on the front desk.

"Oh my," said Nurse Joy. "Well we'll have to see what we can do about those nasty cuts. If you wait here, I should be able to let you know how he is in the next hour or so."

With that, Nurse Joy bustled off to the emergency room, a Chansey in tow. Wait an hour? Kamari started to pace with worry.

"Hey you!" A familiar voice startled Kamari out of her rhythmic steps. "What are you doing here so early," said Alyssandra.

"Oh hey Aly," said Kamari. "I found a baby Eevee badly injured in the wood – the rest of his family was killed. I brought him in so your mum could fix him."

"Oh that's so sad!" exclaimed Alyssandra. "Hmm if he's really young and has no trainer, looks like we'll have to put him in the adoption centre when he recovers."

"Oh that would be great if you could," said Kamari. "I really hope someone nice chooses to adopt him. It would be horrible if he got a nasty trainer."

"S'okay," replied Alyssandra, flicking her honey curls behind an ear. "Remember, we do a background check on potential trainers so that previously abused or neglected pokemon don't end up in that kind of situation again."

They both sat, staring at the emergency door for a while.

"Hey, let's do something. Want to help me train up my Skitty?" Alyssandra said suddenly, trying to get Kamari to think about something else.

"Sure, have you thought of a name for her yet?" Kamari asked, her mind still on the injured Eevee.

"Yep, Pounce, because she likes to jump on my shoelaces." They both giggled.

Alyssandra rummaged through her handbag and pulled out a pokeball. "Pounce you little rascal, come out come out," Alyssandra sang.

There was a flash and a meow. The now-empty pokeball returned to Alyssandra's hand. Pounce mewed again, and started to wash herself.

"She's also unbelievably vain," Alyssandra commented, watching Pounce. Pounce gave her a dirty look.

"Hmm not unlike someone else I know," teased Kamari.

"HEY! I am NOT vain!" Alyssandra protested.

"So, how do you train her?" asked Kamari, hiding a grin.

"Well, she's still pretty young, so I just work on her agility and accuracy," said Alyssandra. "Watch."

Alyssandra pulled out a piece of sting and started dangling it in front of the Skitty. Pounce, true to her name, pounced on the piece of sting immediately. Alyssandra began to move the string around the floor, while Pounce chased after it.

"See, she gets faster every time we play this game, and when she pounces on the string, nine times out of ten now she catches it. It's a good way to start training her I thought. When she's a little bigger, I'll start working on her attack and defense moves," said Alyssandra.

"Wow that's a great way to train her without actually making it seem like training," exclaimed Kamari. "Can I have a go?"

Grinning, Alyssandra handed over the string. Kamari started to swing it around slowly, just above Pounce's head. Pounce leapt up and grabbed it with her paws, dragging it back to the ground. The girls both laughed.

"She's really smart," said Kamari. "But, can she catch it when I'm running?"

Kamari set off at a light skip around the room, the string trailing behind her. Pounce raced after it, jumping and landing on it a few minutes later.

"She's quick too," laughed Alyssandra. "Better watch out or she'll accidentally grab your toes if you don't run faster!"

Pounce gave Alyssandra another dirty look before chasing after Kamari, who was now running in circles around the Pokemon Centre.

Alyssandra squealed with laughter. "You have no idea how funny you look, running like you're being chased by a mad thing with a tiny kitten racing after you!"

Kamari started laughing, and the two fell into a fit of giggles on the floor of the centre.

"Well, it's good to see you two so cheery." Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room. "I've got good news," she said to Kamari kindly. "That little Eevee will heal up just fine. He just needs a few days for the wounds to heal completely. They weren't as deep as I originally thought, so he didn't need any stitches." She smiled at Kamari. "You did a good job looking after him. So, what are we to do with him now? Did he have a mother in the woods?"

Kamari shook her head sadly. "No, I found her, and his brothers and sisters, all dead. It's so sad, now he's all alone."

Nurse Joy looked down at Kamari, a strange expression on her face. It was quickly replaced with a smile. "Well then, we can put him into the adoption centre. Is that okay?"

"Oh yes, that would be great!" said Kamari. "Could I come to visit him to keep him company and talk to him about what's going on until he is adopted out?"

Nurse Joy's smile widened. "Of course you can."

Her face suddenly turned stern. "Meanwhile Alyssandra, don't you have CHORES to do?"

"Oh groan," mumbled Alyssandra under her breath.

"Hey, I'll help you out," said Kamari, and winked at Alyssandra. "That way we can get back to training Pounce, and I can check on the Eevee." Kamari grinned. Alyssandra grinned back. "Pounce, you ankle biter, back into the comfy comfy ball," sang Alyssandra. She looked at Kamari after clipping her pokeball carrying Pounce onto her belt. "Race you to the stables!" she yelled, and shot off.

"CHEAT," yelled Kamari, running after her laughing. Suddenly life didn't seem so bad.

* * *

_AN: Hope you are all enjoying. Like I said, suggestions on names for the Eevee would be great! Please review, and let me know what you think of Aly's training methods!_


	4. A friend in need

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

_A/N: Hi all! It's been a while since thelast installment - sorry! Busywith work and all that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Also, suggestions on Eevee's name would be great (remember, it's a male Eevee). Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: A friend in need**

"Eevee! Stop that!" Kamari scolded as the Eevee tried to bite the man's hand. A couple had come into the adoption agency looking for a pokemon to surprise their son with. The man laughed.

"I think he's become quite attached to you," he said with a wink. "We wouldn't want him to be unhappy."

His wife spotted a Poochyena over in one corner. "Oh look honey, this one's PERFECT! Leigh will just love him!"

The pair gushed over the Poochyena for a time before signing the adoption papers. "We'll pick him up tomorrow," the man told Kamari. "Keep looking after that Eevee – you're doing a great job!" He winked at her once more before walking out the door.

Kamari slumped in her seat. "It's been a whole month," she wailed in despair. "Why can't you be NICE when people come in to look at you? You could end up in a wonderful home with an amazing trainer instead of being stuck in here!"

The Eevee cocked his head at her before letting out a loud "VEEE!". Kamari sighed. She was getting nowhere finding a home for this Eevee. Nurse Joy stuck her head in through the door. "No luck?"

"Negative," said Kamari sadly. Nurse Joy leaned against the doorframe looking at Kamari and the Eevee.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Nurse Joy replied, a smile playing on her lips. "Is your mother going to be home this afternoon? I wanted to drop in for a catch-up chat."

Kamari frowned. "No, she's busy tonight working. But she'll be home all day tomorrow."

"Great!" Nurse Joy clapped her hands together. "Tell her I'll see her tomorrow around lunch."

* * *

A knock on the door signalled Nurse Joy's arrival. Varuna opened the door. "Joy, how wonderful to see you! It's been a while!" She ushered Joy into the kitchen. As Joy took a seat, Varuna poured them both some coffee. They chatted about everything and anything, until finally Nurse Joy leaned forward seriously.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kamari," she told Varuna. Varuna looked surprised. "She's not causing any problems at the centre is she?"

"No no no!" Joy laughed. "Far from it. She's a very energetic worker. I'll be sorry to see her go."

"See her go?" Varuna looked blankly at Joy.

"Well, Alyssandra is heading off on her pokemon journey on a couple of weeks, and I was hoping you would let Kamari go with her." Joy paused. Varuna gestured for her to continue.

"Kamari tells me you've been saving up for a pokemon and trainer registration for her."

"Well naturally," Varuna replied. "I know how desperately she wants one, but I've only got $300 saved so far – just enough to cover her registration fees. I still can't afford the medical or adoption costs yet." She sighed. "I know it's hard for Kamari, especially since her brother and sister both have a pokemon. She's been so good about the whole thing. I feel I've let her down terribly."

Joy patted Varuna's hand. "No you haven't, not at all. You've been doing your best, and I know Kamari appreciates that. Well!" Nurse Joy clapped her hands together. "I have another problem I thought you might also be able to help me with."

Varuna raised an eyebrow.

"That Eevee Kamari rescued five weeks ago – I can't find a home for it," Joy explained. "It's never happened before. All the other pokemon I've had in the agency have found a home within three to four weeks. He's growing fast, and I need the room he's taking up for injured pokemon." Nurse Joy crossed her fingers behind her back for the little white lie.

"But what can I do?" Varuna said. "I just told you I can't afford to adopt it, much as I would love to."

"I know that, however Kamari is the only person that Eevee has bonded with. Thus," and Nurse Joy winked, "you would be doing me a great service if I could give you the eevee to look after, as it is obvious I will be unable to find a home for it and it would be wrong to try when he has such a close bond with Kamari. So," Joy reached across the table to grab Varuna's hand, "would it be an AWFUL disadvantage if I dropped the Eevee into your lap? He's been vaccinated and everything. All you need is the registration fee."

Varuna's eyes shone with tears. "Oh Joy," she cried. "Of course I'll take him! Kamari will be so happy, thank you so very much."

Joy patted her hand. "It wasn't an entirely unselfish act," she grinned. "I was also hoping you'd say yes to Kamari accompanying Alyssandra on her pokemon journey. I don't want her going alone."

Varuna grinned through her tears. "I think we can arrange that. Don't tell Kamari about the Eevee – I'd like it to be a surprise. When can I pick him up?"

"Right now if you like. I'll even throw in a couple packets of pokemon food and an Eevee brush."

"Oh no you won't," Varuna countered as they walked out the door. "I'll pay for those! You've done too much already!" Her face softened into a smile. "You're a wonderful friend Joy. If I can pay you back in any way I will."

"Don't worry, since you're letting Kamari travel with Alyssandra, it's even," Joy said. They both laughed as they walked toward the pokemon centre.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, shorter chapter there. But it was needed so Joy and Varuna could organise Kamari's Eevee (aren't friends great like that?). The next chapter will be longer. Like I said earlier, some ideas on Eevee's name would be great! Hope you enjoyed and please review! _


	5. Testing Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

_A/N: Wow thanks for all the encouraging reviews! You've inspired me to keep writing! I like the name Evan, I'll definitely use it somewhere in the story - already got a name for Eevee, suggested to me by a friend. Thanks everyone, hope you enjoy the next installment!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Testing Time**

Kamari trudged home from school, thinking about the Eevee. She had saved up $65 of her own babysitting money, but that wasn't anywhere near enough to adopt him. She'd already campaigned at school for one of her classmates to adopt the Eevee, but no-one seemed interested. A couple of boys even had the nerve to say that Eevees were weak pokemon and not worth the hassle. Kamari had almost punched them, but kept her temper in check, reassuring herself that her Eevee was NOT weak.

As Kamari walked up the steps to their apartment, her mother appeared at the door, beaming. Kamari hadn't seen her mother this happy since Kamari came first in the school swimming competition last year.

Varuna's smile was infectious, and Kamari grinned back at her mum. "What's up mum? You look excited about something?"

Varuna ushered Kamari into the house and sat her down on the couch.

"Mum, what?" Kamari's curiosity at her mother's behaviour increased tenfold.

"I have a surprise for you," she said. "Consider it an early birthday present. Now, close your eyes!"

Kamari squeezed her eyes shut. What on earth was going on? Her mum never gave her an early birthday present. Last year even her second hand bike had been given to her two weeks late. Her birthday was still six weeks away. What could she have possibly bought her now, so early?

Kamari felt something placed in her lap. "Waaaaiiiiiit….." her mother teased. Kamari held her breath in suspense. The thing in her lap moved, causing Kamari to gasp. Then she heard a loud, very distinguishable "VEEE!".

"OH MY GOD!" Kamari screamed, opening her eyes and staring down at her beloved Eevee. "Mum really? You can't be serious? He's mine?" Kamari fired questions at her mother while gazing down at the bundle of excited fur wriggling in her lap.

"Really really," her mum said, almost as excited as Kamari. "Isn't he just gorgeous? What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know," Kamari confessed. "I'll think of something, don't you worry. Oh mum you're the BEST!" Kamari squealed and leaned over to give her mum a huge hug.

"But how? I thought you couldn't afford a pokemon?" Kamari said, concerned her mother had spent a lot of money to fulfil Kamari's wish. She didn't want her mum to go further into debt because of her.

Varuna grinned. "Let's just say your good luck fairy dropped him on the doorstep." She winked. "So…I guess now you can get your trainer registration. I've saved the money for you," Varuna added. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much when you leave with Alyssandra."

Kamari stared at her in shock. Leave? With Aly? "You mean I can go on a pokemon journey with Aly? Oh WOW, that's so unbelievable cool!" Kamari squealed again. Then just as suddenly her face dropped and she started crying.

"Oh mum I'm going to miss you too! Thank you so much for everything!"

Kamari and her mother sat there bawling and hugging each other for a short while as the Eevee looked at them curiously. "Eevee?" it finally questioned. Kamari and Varuna both let out shaky laughs as they pulled apart, wiping their eyes. "Guess he's hungry," said Kamari, patting the Eevee.

"There's pokemon food in the fridge, and after you have dinner you can brush him with your new, specially designed Eevee brush. Ta da!" and Varuna pulled the brush from under a couch cushion with a flourish. She noticed Kamari's amazed expression and laughed. "See, your mum is just full of surprises!" Varuna winked.

* * *

After dinner and a vigorous brushing by Kamari, the Eevee had curled up on the couch between Kamari and her mother. "So tomorrow to the registration centre?" Varuna asked.

Kamari grinned. "Yup. Can you come? Please?"

Varuna winked. "I think I can wrangle a day off work to see you registered. Plus we can go shopping for some of the things you'll need for your journey." Varuna's forehead creased in concentration. "Your sister's old sleeping bag is upstairs, and it's lined, so it will certainly be warm enough for winter. We'll have to get you some proper shoes….and a proper backpack. Your school one is falling apart! You've got a poncho already…..clothing you should be fine with. I'll grab a small first aid kit as well while we're out. And some long life food." Varuna played with her bottom lip with a finger.

"The pokedex you'll get at rego tomorrow, along with your pokeball belt, hat and credits….and if you need more credits, don't hesitate to call me!" Varuna shot a warning glance at Kamari while she rattled off her mental list of items.

"You'll also get a pokemon first aid kit at rego. I'll need to buy some more dried pokemon food – and don't forget to grab fruit while you're passing through forests and orchards for both you and the Eevee…" Varuna stopped when she noticed Kamari had fallen asleep on the couch, one arm wrapped protectively around the Eevee.

Varuna smiled softly before gathering up a blanket and covering the pair. She hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time.

* * *

Kamari's palms were sweating as she stood in line to take the computer test. It was a simple pokemon knowledge test that required a 70 per cent pass to qualify as a trainer, but even though Kamari knew a lot from working in the Pokemon Centre, she was still nervous. She glanced back at her mother, fervently wishing she was standing next to her. Varuna gave Kamari a thumbs up from the waiting area. She knew that Kamari would do just fine, even if Kamari was unsure of it.

A tap on Kamari's shoulder signalled her turn in one of the testing booths. She sat in front of the computer, typed in her personal details and hit enter. The screen flashed and a multiple choice test of 50 questions appeared.

"Breathe Kamari, you can do this…" She focused on the first question.

"What type of pokemon is a Marill?"

1. Fire

2. Ground

3. Ice

4. Water

Kamari grinned. This test was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

She walked out of the booth and back to the waiting area, holding her test sheet print-out. A 92 per cent! Kamari was bursting with pride. She had only forgotten what level a Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise, and what move a Zubat learned at level 21. Her mother came over. "So?"

Kamari held up her sheet. "92!"

"Congratulations!" Varuna hugged her daughter hard. "I knew you could do it! Let's head over to the registration desk so you can get your stuff."

* * *

Kamari slung the bags of items her and her mother had bought into the boot of the small car. It was the biggest shopping spree Kamari had been on with her mother in ages. Varuna kept insisting it was okay, and telling Kamari not to worry – that's she was better off prepared for her trip, and besides, without Kamari around, the food bill would halve. Varuna even bought Kamari a book called "The evolution pokemon: Training your Eevee and its evolutions".

The best part of the day, and Kamari's most precious item, was a silver necklace with her Eevee's pokeball suspended on it – Kamari's going away present from her mother. She gripped it now as they drove home. Soon she would be a real trainer, having real adventures. She could hardly wait.

* * *

_A/N: Hey all! Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I've already written most of chapter six. Keep those reviews coming to inspire me to keep going! Laters!_


	6. Score One Nil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (but they are SO CUTE I wish I owned one!)**

_A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see you are all happy she gets to keep the Eevee :) . As if I would have had it any other way haha! Uploaded two chapters this time, so I hope you continue to enjoy, and please remember to review review review!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Score, one nil**

"And you've packed clean underwear?"

"Call me as soon as you get to Cerulean."

"Here's a packed lunch AND dinner for both of you."

"Remember to rest and eat often."

"And for god's sake BE CAREFUL!" Joy and Varuna looked at each other and started laughing while Kamari and Alyssandra just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Today was the BIG DAY – Alyssandra and Kamari were finally heading off on their pokemon journey. Both had packed their backpacks and secured them to their bikes. Now, with their official trainer hats and pokeball belts – filled with empty pokeballs – they were ready to go.

Joy and Varuna hugged their daughters tightly, still firing questions and warnings at the pair. Everyone was a little teary, but as Kamari and Aly waved to their parents while riding away, they couldn't help but feel excited about this new step in their lives.

"Race you!" Aly yelled, leaving Kamari spluttering in a cloud of dust.

"CHEAT!" Kamari raced to catch up. The pair whizzed along Route Five to Cerulean, laughing and chatting along the way. Finally they stopped for lunch in a sunny clearing next to a small stream.

"Wow." Kamari flopped onto the ground, gazing up at the blue sky. "This is the life." Alyssandra dropped down beside her and stretched out. "Aaaaahhh….." Aly sighed. "Man I'm stuffed. How about some lunch Kami?"

Kamari grinned. "Sounds good to me." They unpacked the sandwiches before Kamari unclipped her pokeball from her necklace. "Calin, come out!" she said, releasing the Eevee onto the grass beside her. She had decided to name him Calin after one of her favourite characters in a book."VEEEE!" the Eevee cried excitedly. Kamari patted him fondly and put down a bowl of dried pokemon food for him. The Eevee started munching away happily.

"Good idea," said Aly, unclipping her Skitty's ball. "Pounce, come on down!" Shesaid in her best show host's voice. Pounce appeared and looked around lazily before starting to clean herself. Calin bounced over to her and started sniffing. "SKIT!" Pounce growled, her fur rising threateningly. Calin ignored it, wagging his tail. "TEEEE!" Pounce shrank down, glaring at the happy Eevee. Calin's tail started wagging faster. "Hey that's a move!" Kamari exclaimed, watching the Skitty back further away from the Eevee. "Tail whip Calin!" Kamari pointed at the Skitty. The Eevee's ears pricked and his tail began wagging faster and faster, creating a small dust storm around Pounce.

"Oh yeah?" Aly countered, her competitiveness kicking into gear. "Pounce, tackle!" The Skitty blinked, then ran towards Calin and took a swipe at the startled Eevee.

"AAGGHH! Calin!" Kamari glared at Aly as the Skitty's claws connected with Calin's nose. Pounce's claws were too small to break the skin, but Calin still took a cop to the snout.

"Calin! Tackle!" Kamari had been teaching Calin to tackle her on command for the past week. After every training session she could feel the Eevee getting stronger. The Eevee shook himself and let out and excited "VEEE!" as he charged at Pounce.

"POUNCE, DODGE IT!" Aly shrieked, gesturing wildly. Pounce looked at her surprised before jumping out of the way of the Eevee's charge.

"Dammit!" muttered Kamari as Aly grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

"You got it!" yelled Kamari, rising to the challenge. "Calin, TACKLE!" This time Calin was ready for the Skitty to jump, and shifted his charge at the last minute, catching Pounce by surprise and shoulder-tackling her in the side. "NO POUNCE!" Aly cried as the Skitty went down in a cloud of dust. She shot Kamari a dirty look as she knelt beside her worn out Skitty.

"WOO! YEAH! GO CALIN!" Kamari punched the air. She'd won her first trainer battle!

The Eevee leapt about beside her yipping. "Pounce, return," Aly sighed.

"Will she be okay?" Kamari asked, worried.

"Oh sure, just a little bruised ego," Aly laughed. "Probably good for her! Good job by the way. That little Eevee is a lot stronger than he looks." She grinned at Kamari. "I have to say I didn't think I'd lose."

Kamari held her Eevee's pokeball up in theV of her first and second fingers. "V is for victory! Yeah!" The two girls started laughing. "It'll be great to be able to train together," said Aly. "We can use each other as practice!"

"Sounds good," said Kamari, biting into a sandwich. Aly dug an apple from her backpack and started munching on it. Calin was already chowing into his pokemon food.

* * *

"So, you going to feed Pounce now?" Kamari asked a short time later, lounging on the grass.

"Yeah. Who knows when we'll stop next." Aly tossed the pokeball in the air. "Pounce, you cutie, come out and eat." Pounce sat on the ground, her tail lashing. "Awww you're not still angry because we lost are you?" Aly cooed, scratching the Skitty under the chin. "You know you're the best Skitty ever and I know we'll beat them next time." Pounce relented to Aly's petting and started eating, purring quietly as she did.

"We should probably do some serious training before Cerulean," said Kamari, watching her Eevee sniff around the clearing. "We don't want to appear weak to anyone we meet." She dug out her pokedex and pointed the sensor towards Calin.

"Eevee" the pokedex said in an electronic voice. "Normal pokemon. Level 6. Current moves: Tackle, Tail Whip."

"Awesome! Level 6! He was only on Level 5 when we left!" Kamari exclaimed. "That battle with Pounce must have levelled him up!"

"Yeah yeah," Aly waved a hand. "Pounce is already on Level 6. I wonder when she learns her next move?" Aly searched around her backpack for her pokedex, and clicked it open. She typed a few commands into it.

"Skitty, a kitten pokemon," the pokedex droned. "Learns Attract at Level 7. Learns Sing at Level 13…" Aly shut the pokedex. "Cool! Attract is going to help me a lot, especially against your MALE Eevee," Aly laughed.

Kamari frowned and typed commands into her pokedex. "Eevee learns Sand Attack at Level 8. Learns Growl at Level 16…."

"Aww Eevee doesn't learn the next move until Level 8!" Kamari grumbled. "Oh well. Plenty of time to train before we get to Celadon. Speaking of which, we should probably get a move on." Kamari punched Aly lightly on the shoulder.

"Ohhh but it's so nice here!" Aly complained, slowly getting to her feet. Kamari returned Calin to his pokeball and clipped it to her necklace before picking up her bike.

"Race you to the next signpost!" And she took off.

"NOT FAIR!" yelled Aly, calling back Pounce and jumping on her bike, tearing off after Kamari.

* * *

_A/N: Short chapter there...but at least I added chapter seven at the same time so you wouldn't all feel ripped off haha! Does Aly catch herfirst pokemon? What will it be? Where will she find it? Find out in Chapter Seven: Aly's Blazing Battle. Laters!_


	7. Aly's Blazing Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, coz if I did, I'd be a lot richer than I am right now.**

_A/N: Well, not much to add from the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy Chapter Seven...I just love the pokemon Aly encounters in this chapter! Hope that inspires you to keep reading, and remember, please review and inspire ME to keep writing! _

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Aly's Blazing Battle**

The pair continued travelling towards Cerulean City and training against each other for the next two days. In that time, Pounce had reached Level 8 and, to Aly's delight, learnt Attract.

Calin had done one better, reaching Level 9 after Kamari took part in a one-on-one battle against a boy with a Nincada. Kamari was so overjoyed when Calin won the tough battle she shrieked and ran to hug him tightly. She had remembered to shake hands with the boy and had complimented him on his battling skills, wishing him luck in the future. Kamari also scored an extra 100 points of poke credit.

On the third night, a storm rumbled overhead as Kamari and Aly sheltered under a huge pine tree. The rain would only seep through after hours of downpour, so they were comfortable in the knowledge they would stay dry most of the night.

Kamari had already rolled out her sleeping bag and was ready for bed, but Aly could hear something nearby. "Hey Kamari, can you hear that?"

"Mmmm?" Kamari mumbled sleepily, wrapped in her sleeping bag with an arm around Calin, who was already asleep.

"I'll be back in a sec." Aly donned her poncho and headed out into the rain. She crept quietly towards the sound. There! In a small grove sheltered by large trees, were three Ponyta, all grazing. "Oh they are so cute!" Aly whispered to herself, mesmerised.

She crept forward cautiously. SNAP! She accidentally stepped on a twig. "Dammit!" she muttered as two of the Ponyta snorted and took off into the darkness. The third kept grazing. Aly frowned. That wasn't normal for a wild Ponyta. Usually they ran at the first sign of a human. They were very hard to catch, especially because of their flaming mane and tail, which increased in heat and intensity when they were frightened or angry. Why hadn't this one run? Aly chewed her bottom lip, thinking.

A loud clap of thunder made Aly jump a foot in the air. She stood there, heart racing, yet the Ponyta had continued to graze without even flinching. Suddenly Aly knew. She also knew she had to catch this gorgeous pokemon. "Pounce, go!" She yelled over the sound of rain.

Pounce appeared on the ground in front of Aly, looking mightily disgusted at being called to fight in the rain. "Don't look at me like that!" Aly admonished. "Now, tackle that Ponyta!" Pounce looked at the Ponyta and then back to Aly, as if to say, "You're kidding, right? Look at the SIZE of that thing!"

She flicked her tail and charged at the Ponyta. The Ponyta was too busy grazing to notice the little Skitty, until her shoulder connected with his side. The Ponyta reared and pranced backwards at the unexpected attack. Pounce raced between the Ponyta's legs. The Ponyta tried a stomp attack on the Skitty. Pounce raced up the nearest tree to escape the dangerous hooves. "Pounce, you coward! Tackle it again!" Aly yelled at the Skitty in the tree. Pounce glared at her, already sopping wet. The Ponyta snorted and threw back his head. Pounce chose that moment to dive out of the tree, landing on the Ponyta's back with a thump. The Ponyta squealed and let out an ember attack. Its mane and tail grew, glowing a brighter orange. Pounce hissed at the increased heat and jumped clear of the frightened Ponyta. It went to throw another Ember attack at the Skitty again when Aly yelled "POUNCE, ATTRACT!"

Pounce sat on the ground, widening her Skitty eyes, looking oh so cute, and started purring. The Ponyta cut off its attack. It stared at the Skitty and took a tentative step forward. "POUNCE TACKLE!" Aly yelled. Pounce suddenly jumped at the Ponyta, hitting it hardin the chest before it could retaliate. It fell to its knees, winded. "CLEAR!" Aly yelled to the Skitty. She threw a pokeball as Pounce jumped away from the injured Ponyta. It disappeared into the pokeball. Aly and Pounce stared at the ball in anticipation as it started to rock frantically. Finally the rocking stopped, and the pokeball glow dimmed.

"YES!" Aly jumped up and down. "Excellent work Pounce!" Pounce just glared at her before stalking over and swiping Aly on the ankle. "OUCH! You ratbag! Alright, we'll go back to camp so you can dry off." Aly picked up her Ponyta's pokeball and the wet, annoyed Skitty, and wandered back to the pine tree, a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"Kami!" she shook Kamari awake while Pounce sat by the fire, licking herself dry. "You have to see this!"

"Ugh….wha? Aly, I'm trying to sleep," Kamari mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Where've you been? You're soaked and you're dripping on me!"

Aly held up her pokeball. "I caught my first pokemon!" she said excitedly. Kamari was awake in an instant. "What? What is it? Can I see it?"

Aly put a finger to her lips and tossed the pokeball to a patch of dry grass. That in itself puzzled Kamari. Usually a trainer called their pokemon out of a ball. She gasped as the Ponyta appeared. He snorted, looking at the pair warily and took a couple steps backwards.

"Oh my god he is just GORGEOUS!" Kamari gushed, staring at the magnificent creature before her. Aly rummaged through her backpack and pulled out an apple. She held it out quietly. The Ponyta sniffed and took one step forward, but wouldn't come any closer. Kamari frowned. "Something's wrong. Why haven't you said anything to him to calm him down?" she asked.

"Because he's deaf," Aly replied, putting the apple on the ground and then backing away a little. The Ponyta shot forward and grabbed the apple in his teeth, crunching it down in a few bites while still watching Aly warily.

"Deaf?" Kamari asked, a little stunned. She hadn't come across a deaf pokemon before.

"Yep. I realised it when he didn't baulk at the thunder claps, or when I broke a twig by accident. I tell you what," and Aly winked at Kamari, "training him is going to be interesting. I'll have to figure out some kind of sign language or something."

The Ponyta had taken another tentative step forward, nose outstretched and sniffing to see if Aly had any more apples in her backpack. Aly grinned. "And getting him to trust me is going to be a challenge!"

She fished around in her backpack and brought out another apple. The Ponyta pranced backwards when Aly stepped forward. She sighed and put the apple on the ground and backed away again. Within seconds the second apple was gone.

"Well that's enough excitement for one night." Aly held the Ponyta's pokeball out and he vanished into it. "Pretty cool hey!" She turned to Kamari with a wide grin.

"Have I told you yet how totally JEALOUS I am?" Kamari said, folding her arms. "You are soooo lucky! They are so hard to catch, even for an experienced trainer! So, what are you going to name him?"

Aly thought for a while. "I think I'll call him Helios."

* * *

_A/N: Oooooh exciting! Bit of a twist there, letting Alyssandra catch a deaf Ponyta. It's going to be interesting writing up how she trains him. Thanks for the name suggestions Nite of Kayos -you may note I borrowed one of them for this chapter! Please continue to review! Laters!_


	8. All That Glitters

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon (but I do have almost all the games!)**

_A/N: Thanks for the continuing encouragement from my reviewers! It's nice to know that people are enjoying my work, because I just love writing. Please, do continue to review to let me know how you think the story is progressing!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: All That Glitters**

The girls covered little ground over the next three days as the thunderstorm continued. Eventually they found a small cave created by a rock slide some years before, and decided to wait the storm out there – it would give them time to dry most of their clothing.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kamari shot through the mouth of the cave carrying a pile of damp sticks just as another downpour started. "Haven't you got that fire started yet?"

Alyssandra just gave her a Look. "Well it would help if I had DRY wood to work with!" she shot back. The weather was making them both testy.

Kamari rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well why don't YOU go out there in the rain and see how much dry wood YOU can find!" and she dropped the pile next to the fire pit they had dug. Aly gave up as another match died, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Kamari sat, leaning against a wall. "Why don't you try using Helios' ember on it? It's worth a try."

Aly chewed her bottom lip, and unclipped the pokeball from her belt. "Yeah it could work….but you've seen what he's like around us. Plus how can I convey what I want him to do?"

"You could hold your hand up and wiggle your fingers so it kind of looks like flames," Kamari suggested. Aly rolled her eyes. "That is SO not going to work."

"Well how about pointing at the fire pit?" Kamari suggested, annoyed at Alyssandra's negative attitude.

"Hmmm. That might work. IF we can get him to come close enough." Aly sighed. "Time to back away." She motioned for Kamari to move to the back of the cave and tossed the pokeball. Helios appeared and whinnied in fright at the dark surrounds, pawing the ground with his hooves.

Aly used her hands to wave in front of her lightly in an attempt to tell the Ponyta everything was okay. Then she put an apple on the ground and stepped back to join Kamari at the back of the cave.

The Ponyta tossed his head nervously and stepped forward to grab the apple. It was the closest Aly had been able to get to him since she caught him, and she was still three metres away. Helios watched her carefully, every muscle tense. Slowly Aly pointed to the fire pit filled with damp wood behind him.

Helios followed her finger, then looked back at her uncomprehendingly, and snorted. Once again Aly pointed at the fire pit, then held her hand up and wiggled her fingers. Kamari raised an eyebrow.

The Ponyta took one step towards the fire pit and looked at Aly again. She used her hands to urge him to keep going. He took one tentative step after another until he was standing next to the fire pit, and turned to watch her.

She smiled at him encouragingly, hoping he would trust her. Then she tapped her lips with a finger, and pointed at the pit again. Helios bared his teeth at the fire pit. Aly shook her head slowly, and repeated the movement, this time adding a blowing motion.

The Ponyta's ears pricked, and he opened his mouth to deliver a strong ember attack at the wood in the pit. "YES!" Aly shouted, punching the air as the wood caught alight, and startling Helios, whoshot backwards tothe mouth of the cave. "Oh damn." She lowered her arms slowly, annoyed at herself for upsetting him. "I've run out of apples!"

"Here try this." Kamari dug through her backpack and pulled out a couple sugar cubes. She slowly took three steps forward and put the cubes on the ground. Helios sniffed the air as Kamari returned to the back of the cave. He shot forward and lipped the sugar, body still tense with nervousness.

Kamari grinned at Aly, who looked relieved. "That was really impressive!" Kamari said. Aly grinned back at her. "I'm glad it worked coz I was running out of ideas!" The two laughed softly as their tension eased with the warmth of the fire.

Helios had taken a step towards them without Aly noticing. Kamari did though, and put another sugar cube on the ground, this time only one metre from them. Aly smiled at the Ponyta, trying to convey safety and friendship in her expression. It took a while for Helios to step closer, and both Kamari and Aly held their breath as he did.

He was so close they could have reached out and touched him. Aly tried to. Helios, quick as a flash, danced backwards, whinnying and rearing, slamming his hooves on the rocky floor. The roof of the cave shook slightlyand rock fragments showered Kamari, Aly and Helios. Aly looked apprehensively at the ceiling, which still held firmly, while Kamari bent down, picking something out of the debris on the floor. Helios kept tossing his head and pawing the ground.

Aly called the distressed pokemon back to his ball and shook the dust and small rocks out of her pink curls. Kamari was still kneeling on the ground, rubbing the dirt off an object the length and width of her finger.

"Hey, what did you find?" Aly asked curiously, still dusting herself off.

"Not sure." Kamari walked over to the fire to get a better look at the hard reddish object. She held it to the light of the fire and the stone glowed a ruby red in her hand. "Whatever it is, it's really pretty!" Kamari exclaimed, examining it from all angles.

Aly just stared at it. "Kami! That's a fire stone, I'm sure of it!" She grabbed Kamari's wrist to have a closer look. "I was right!" she said excitedly. "Look!" and she pointed at the very centre of the stone.

Kamari frowned as she saw a tiny flame dancing inside the stone. "Are you sure that's not the reflection of the fire?" she asked doubtfully.

"No, I'm positive this is a fire stone. They're really rare Kami! Go check your Eevee book!"

"My Eevee book?" Kamari said, not quite understanding.

Aly slapped her forehead. "Did your brain blow a fuse in the rain? Three of Eevee's evolutions are through stones like this one."

Kamari's eyes widened and she grabbed her backpack, rummaging through it frantically. She found the book and flipped it open, scanning page after page.

"Here!" She pointed at the bottom half of one page. There was a photo of a stone similar to the one she had found, accompanied by a paragraph of text.

"_An Eevee can evolve into the fire pokemon Flareon (see chapter 13)if it comes into contact with a fire stone (pic 3). Fire stones, like water and thunder stones (see previous page) are very hard to come by, and are always in demand. _

_To evolve an Eevee into a Flareon, Vaporeon (water stone) or Jolteon (thunder stone), trainers can save money to buy the required stone from a specialist store, however due to the high cost of purchasing one of these stones, many trainers prefer to evolve their Eevees into the psychic pokemon Espeon, or the dark pokemon Umbreon (see chapter 15)._

_An Eevee only has to have physical contact with a fire stone to evolve into a Flareon. It is recommended by pokemon specialists that this is not done until the Eevee is appropriately bonded with its trainer, and is at least a Level 15. This is because a trainer may find it difficult to handle the temperamental nature of a Flareon if they do not have a close relationship (for more on bonding, see chapter 3)."_

Kamari looked up at Aly, her eyes sparkling. "This is SO COOL!" she squealed. Aly was green with envy. "Guess that makes us even then. I caught the elusive Ponyta, and you scored yourself a free firestone," Aly said. She rubbed her nose. "Although, with an Eevee, you ARE the best person to find one!" she laughed.

Kamari carefully stowed away the firestone in her backpack and started spreading out her damp clothes to dry. Aly began to do the same. "So do you think you'll evolve him soon?" she asked Kamari.

"I don't know. I'd have to see what Calin wants to do," Kamari said, placing a pot on the fire and emptying a can of spaghetti into it. "I wouldn't want to evolve him if he didn't want to. But wow a Flareon! That would be so cool."

Aly yawned loudly, unrolling her sleeping bag next to the fire. "I'm beat. But at least I got Helios to do what I asked. Hey, thanks for the help with that."

"No probs, I'm just glad he came so close," Kamari said, and started to thumb through her book to read up on Flareons. Aly grinned, knowing Kamari would stay awake for ages reading now. "Night," she said, snuggling into her sleeping bag and promptly falling asleep. "Mmm" Kamari mumbled, concentrating on the book. Between the flick of pages turning, the only othersounds were the rain beating downoutside and the crackling of the fire.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I always wanted her Eevee to evolve into a Flareon...I just had to figure out how she was going to get a hold of the stone! I did mention that Flareon is a temperamental pokemon. This is because as an element, fire can be both soothing and scathing, so I matched the elemental properties of fire to the temperament of a Flareon. But we all know Kamari's Eevee is just toooooo sweet to be reallytemperamental ;) . I listed Level 15 as the lowest level to evolve an Eevee into a Flareon because a Flareon learns Ember at Level 16. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Please review review review! Laters!_


End file.
